Redstart
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Darkdragon2670 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Her determination and perseverance. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Cobra |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Hand Clap - Fitz and the Tantrums. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | INFJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Ten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Commander in the Summit |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | FlameWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Become a general |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Dormitory in the Summit. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Six sisters - Rose, Crimson, Dragonflame, Pigeon, Crow, and Mountain Fury. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her sisters. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Enemy dragons that she fights in battle. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Being able to help dragons. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Dragons who tell her she can't do something. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Normal FlameWing abilities. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | No known weapons. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Redfeather. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I'll do what I want." |} |} Redstart's scales are a strange reddish-copper with black specks along her forearms and legs. Her signature FlameWing sail also has black specks while her eyes are a strange cobalt blue. Her only piece of treasure is a silver wristband with rubies inset into it. Redstart's biggest dream was to become a general in the Summit. She enjoys being able to defend and help others and absolutely hates it when dragons tell her she can't do something - when she was younger, she wanted to be a healer, but older dragons (her parents) told her she couldn't, especially since she was a FlameWing, not a less "dangerous" tribe member, as her parents put it. Once Redstart's mind is set on something, she will do anything to achieve it, no matter how many dragons are in her way; no matter how many dragons tell her she can't do it or refuses to help her. It's one of the many things that her friends admire her for - her determination and perseverance. She's been described to be very moving and inspiring for younger dragonets. Unfortunately, Redstart never had a great relationship with her parents. They always told her she couldn't achieve her dreams and one of Redstart's greatest weaknesses is the mere mentioning of her parents. She never likes hearing about them and was shunned by all of the Summit when she didn't attend her parents' funerals. No dragon believed her when she told them all the terrible things they did her. She also doesn't like it when dragons say, "What would your parents have wanted?" whenever she does something that they think her parents wouldn't like. Ever since Jayfeather saved her from a tsunami, Redstart follows him everywhere. She adores him and has had a crush on him since they were both assigned to the same battalion and she struck up a few conversations with him - enough for him to invite her to his own "squad", made up of a huge group of friends that she was welcomed into. Later on in Lucid Nightmare: Death and Despair, she admits her love for him and he does the same. The FlameWings belong to ZodiaDragon. Redstart and her relatives belong to me - they are not high class, just regular FlameWings who are part of another village-thing that I made called the Summit. She is not a general in the FlameWing army, or anything of the sort. Please do not take the coding - I worked extremely hard on trying to make it show up the way it does. The actual infobox and quote/text boxes came from the 'Blue Waters' section of Heliosanctus's Free Formats page. Please do not use any of my OCs without my consent/permission/whatever word you choose that is a synonym for permission. Other than that, thank you for reading this page and leave some feedback down below in the comments! Category:Characters Category:Content (Darkdragon2670) Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Soldier)